


Sookie's Vacation

by Cassysj (Plumetta)



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote all these fluffy True Blood stories years ago.  With the series ending I decided to move them to this site.  Sookie won a contest and wants to go on vacation with Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sookie's Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

Sookie couldn’t believe when she received an overnight package.

“Bill I won a trip to Hawaii!”

“Hawaii? That’s just a trick to get you to buy magazine subscriptions.”

“No it’s not. I filled out an entry form online. It was a contest for that new show Hawaii 5-0.”

“That’s an old show.” Bill said. “It was on before you were born.”

“New, old. I don’t care. We’re going to Hawaii.”

“Sookie, a sunny island is not a vacation spot for a vampire. I’d like to take you to Alaska.”

“Brrrrrrr, maybe next year. This year we’re going to Hawaii.”

They fought for weeks and eventually Sookie decided to take Tara.

Bill sat at home and sulked until Jessica finally had enough.

“If you don’t go to Sookie, I’m going to chain you up for the rest of the week.”

“I have over 150 years on you Little Girl.”

Jessica yelled. “Just cause you’re old doesn’t mean you’re smart! You could be on a romantic vacation with your Sweetie and instead you’re making my life miserable.”

“Hawaii is no place for vampires.” Bill yelled.

“Neither is Louisiana. If we were smart we’d live in Alaska or Washington or Scotland. Someplace cold without a lot of sun.”

Bill realized the teenager was right and made a reservation.

“Behave yourself. Bill said. Don’t kill anyone while I’m away.”

Jessica grumbled. “As if. I know what I’m doing.”

Sookie spent hours on the beach every day but she missed Bill terribly. Even though they couldn’t share the sun she wished she could show him the moon. It was so beautiful here.

Bill settled in for the long flight to Honolulu in a coffin and with the time difference had to remain in it for three hours after he landed.

Just after sundown he checked into the only vamp friendly hotel in Honolulu and made his way to the Hilton Waikiki. He glamoured Sookie’s room number out of the desk clerk and waited for her to return.

About an hour later Sookie was opening the door. “Tara, I don’t want to go clubbing tonight. It just doesn’t feel right without….. Bill! She ran over and kissed him. “What are you doing here?”

“I realized I was a fool.”

Sookie nodded. “That’s true.”

“There’s three days left to this trip and I’d like to spend some time with you. He looked at Tara. “I have my own hotel room of course, I’m not going to invade your space.”

“Well that’s good news. Tara said. I have had it with supernaturals. I just want to spend some time with humans.”

Sookie blushed. She hadn’t told Tara she was a fairy. “Tara, I’m going to take Bill for a walk on the beach.”

“That’s fine. I’m going to that club I heard about. See you in the morning.” Tara made a quick exit.

Bill and Sookie walked for hours on Waikiki beach. She showed him all her favorite spots. They swam and then made love in the sand all night long. Just before sunrise she took Bill back to his light-tight hotel room. 

They spent the next two nights on the beach. They had picnics and moonbathing.

Bill realized it didn't matter where he was in the world as long as it was with Sookie.


End file.
